The Journey of a Fossil Fighter
by fossil fighter R.B.P
Summary: Ruben comes from a long line of fossil fighters, but all fall short before the coveted Master Fighter rank. Will Ruben become number one? DISCLAIMER:I don't own Fossil Fighters or any other copyrighted stuff I might put in just for kicks.
1. The Journey Begins

The Journey of a Fossil Fighter

**My first story, please ****review.**

I stand on the dock waiting for the boat to Vivosaur Island to come, I hate waiting, hi I'm Ruben, my whole family, parents, kids, and random uncles all are fossil fighters, my parents own a vivosaur rehabilitation ranch, for vivosaurs that are abused. What are fossil fighters and vivosaurs? Well, fossil fighters are people who fight with prehistoric creatures revived with advanced technology, called vivosaurs and after revived, give them shortened names (think about would you want to say _**Metriacanthosaurus **_every time sending it into battle, thought not) Ever since Fossil Fighting was made my family was there, stopping short before the coveted Master Fighter rank. I finger my cross around my neck(I do that when I get bored or nervous.), then finally it appears a small roofed skiff in the shape of a _**Pteranodon **_head "_I'm supposed to travel 800 miles in that? God give me traveling mercies._" The roof goes up, I get in the two-seated skiff, the roof closes I buckle my seat belt, I see an encyclopedia on vivosaurs next to the seat

"Wait, let me guess, you're on your way to the island to become to a fossil fighter" I nod

"Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before! It takes bravery to travel to Vivosaur Island alone, and a Christian, don't see much of those on this route. I'm Captain Travers, what's your name, young man?"

"Ruben."

"A good name, I can easily picture a famous fossil fighter named Ruben. Which do you like better, carnivores or herbivores?"

"Herbivores." I reply, "Do like you like small, fast, ones? Or big, powerful ones?"

"The bigger the size the bigger the attack power."

"Maia or Tricera."

"Tricera"

"Tricera I will remember that. The Tricera fan Ruben." he says mysteriously, the next couple of hours I spend reading the book, listening to music on my MP3, or chatting with the captain then 7 long hours later, finally the island appears into view

"Ah! Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island." He speeds up, he is just as desperate to reach land as I am "So long for now, Ruben, I wish you the best of luck." he drives away

"_No turning back now." _I thought, I turn around, two reception ladies a blonde and a red-head walk towards me.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of ages lie asleep as fossils in the ground" the blonde says, her name tag says Beth

"Yes welcome!" the red-head who's name tag says Sue, they both start laughing I was half-ready to yell for Captain Travers to take me with him no matter how far he was.

"New people arrive every day. Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some are new fossil fighters in the making!" states Beth

"We work here as support staff for the fossil fighters." Sue proudly exclaims

"To become a fossil fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins." she points to a huge domed building. A man in a lab coat with green hair walks towards us mumbling

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do. No, that's not it… Hmm… No, that's not it either. Hang on a tick…" he pauses,

"_What did this guy do when he was little, pee in a light socket" _I thought

"I've got it!"

"Excuse me, Dr. Diggins…" Beth says "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the fossil center"

"_What, this lunatic is the genius who invented fossil battles_" suddenly I remember the saying that there isn't much difference between a madman and a genius.

"What? Oh a new recruit? Of course! Always happy to show a new fighter the ropes! Let me just… Change schedule… What were we talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later." he leaves.

She sighs "That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins. Oh and he will be responsible for issuing your fossil license. Good luck with that…" I enter the Fossil Center

"Hi, I'm Wendy" the receptionist greets

"I'm Ruben."

"I take it you're here to register to become a fossil fighter. Dr. Diggins retuned a while ago, but has unfortunately wandered somewhere off again. It could be a while before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in."

"Thank you!" I say, I put on my head phones while walking to the hotel, I walk in the building, everything is blinding white (Guess there was a sale.)

"If 5 star hotels means losing color I'd rather stay at Fleabag's Motel." I mutter, suddenly the hotel manager walks to me

"welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring fossil fighters. We've been expecting you, Ruben. Right this way please." he leads me to the elevator and shows me my room it's huge, with a bookcase, hi-def TV, my own bedroom and bathroom I go in my bed to take a nap, before doing so I instinctually check my bed sheets for raptors (The downside of living on a vivosaur rehabilitation ranch) after I am assured that I have no small scaly visitors, I take a nap, I wake up 30 minutes later, I go to the fossil center and as I enter, Wendy calls me and tells me that Dr. Diggins has returned I go to the room to the right, Dr. Diggins (the crazy scientist who peed in a light socket) walks up towards me

"Oh! Hi there! Ruben, right" Dr. Diggins says

"_Great the crazy scientist knows my name"_

"I'm Dr. Diggins. I'm the director and head researcher for the Fossil Center. Good to meet you properly."

"You too." this guy might be good after all.

"Sorry if I was a little… scattered before. this place keeps me really, really, busy, you know? Ruben fossil fighting is all kinds of fun. I should know - It's my life's work! I've been interested in fossils since I was a little boy… I broke my mother's favorite teacup and tried to hide it… by burying it in the garden! A few shovel scoops later I found a strange rock. I stopped digging to get a closer look at it. It turned out to be a stegosaurus fossil!" he started laughing while talking "I was so excited, I forgot what I was doing in the first place! I ran inside to show my mother. She asked me where I found it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden. I've only seen my mother that angry a few times, but even so, I was excited by my discovery! That_** Stegosaurus **_fossil is still my most prized possession."

"One time I found a _**Pachycephalosaurus**_ when I was burying vivosaur poop, my mother cleaned and revived it" I said, my Pachy, Iron Head I called him, lives at the ranch, mom said I will have him once I have my fighter's license

He leads me over to this machine that looks like a giant microwave "Let me explain about being a fossil fighter."(I zone out I've heard this before)"As a fossil fighter blah, blah fossil fighters blah, blah Master Fighter!" he notices me zoning out "Alright hot shot clean that!" he says smugly, he puts a huge fossil rock on a table with a grid pattern, get a hammer and drill

"Ok, no problem" I say, I clean the rock, no scratches or breaks in the fossil

"Oh my," the flustered doctor says(later he told me he thought I couldn't clean the fossil and he had a spare dino medal just in case) "100% uh, Where do you live?""A vivosaur rehab camp."

"Figures, you seem comfortable with this, anyways lets revive the vivosaur." the room suddenly expands

"How big can the room expand?"

"114 feet. Engage revival sequence!" electricity shoots and I'm blinded for half a second, but I look and where the electricity was a huge dinosaur appears, it looks like a huge T-Rex, it has gray scales with what looks like shark denticles, green scales with no denticles and 5 huge spines. "As I am sure you are aware a fossil fighter can communicate telepathically with their vivosaurs, this is Spinax"

"_Hi Spinax, looks like we will be partners_"

"_I agree' together we will be unstoppable."_


	2. Fighter's Licence

**Second chapter, introducing POV (point of view) Woo!**

Word: normal speech

_Word: _thought or telekinetic communication (thought speech)

_**Word**_: dinosaur Family or specific type

Ruben's POV

"Well, I see you have forged a bond with Spinax, here" he said while giving me a machine the size of TV remote with 5 coin-sized indentations along one the side, and a touch screen on the other side " it is the holder, is used to send out vivosaurs and tell their abilities and skills, go on, try it"

"Holder, tell me Spinax's abilities and skills" I ordered the little black machine

"Spinax's ability and skill(s) are Spinax Fang" suddenly a holographic image appeared of Spinax using its huge jaws on a T-Rex "Damage, 84, FP cost 50, ability Auto Counter, returns damage when attacked"

"Not many people know this, but the word "holder" is an acronym," the half-crazy scientist said

"Helpful. Optional. Likable. (At this point, it was obvious that he was improvising)Dinosaur. Ejecting. Raccoon? Oh give me a break, I was improvising. Any ways recall Spinax, just say 'Spinax, return'" (ooh original)

"Ok, Spinax, return!" a flash of light appeared and on the indented side a coin the size of a quarter was inserted in the holder

"One advantage of our revival process is that vivosaurs can be carried around as dino medals, you can always have your favorite vivosaurs with you to challenge other fighters in fossil battles. Now… that vivosaur is yours to keep, Ruben."

'Thank you Dr. Diggins."

"You're welcome, now that just about covers the basics. Was there anything I explained that you're still not clear on?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok then, let's take that vivosaur to Fossil Stadium for the test."

"Test! But I didn't study!" I panicky exclaimed

"No, no" he reassured " a fighter's test is taken by both battles and cleaning and will determine if you will get a fighters license if you win. Good luck, Ruben!" I walk out of the fossil center and into the fighters entrance of the Fossil Stadium.

"Hello! Welcome to Fossil Stadium. You must be Ruben, here for your fighter's test" I nod " First you will have to take the cleaning test, when you're ready go to the room on your right.." I go towards the door, and there is a huge corridor, at the end of the corridor there is a yellow robot, you read this right-a yellow robot

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Greetings, I am KL-43N-YEEP. I wish you the best, Ruben good luck getting your fighter's licence. You mist get 50% or higher to pass the fighters test." you probably know what happened- I passed with flying colors now, it was time for the fossil fighting part of the test I go to the other door and my opponent is, surprise, Capitan Travers

"Ha-Ha, we meet again, Ruben. I guess it is time for your first fossil battle… and I don't expect to lose"

"Well, you should expect that, after all, I will win." I say, kind of cockily

"Ha, that's the spirit. Alrighty then, it's time for battle, I hope you have got some moves for me. We enter the door to the playing field

"Spinax, come out!"

"Goyo, let's show this rookie how to battle!" Goyo is a _**Pachycephalosaur-type **_dinosaur with a flat skull instead of the normal rounded head, it was around 6 feet long, with blue scales, it had gold scales in the shape of intricate designs on its neck, arms and legs it looked weak compared to bulky Spinax

"_Spinax, don't let your guard down_"

"_Of course, I am not willing for my first battle to be a loss"_

Spinax's POV

I look out on the battle field, puny Goyo strikes first, hitting me with its head, pain explodes in my body, but my denticles caused some pain for Goyo "_Ahh, you will pay for that!" _I thought-projected

"_What's the matter, rookie, can't take It._" the grizzled old vivosaur responds

"_Nope. the question is can you?_" when Ruben orders me to use my fang attack, I gladly oblige, grabbing the hapless vivosaur with my jaws, shaking it, and threw it at the stadium's walls, a dazed Goyo gets up… but immediately collapses to the ground returning to the holder out of damage I roar in triumph.

"What! The sheer power." the surprised captain exclaims.

"_Our win and I KOed an opponent on the 1__st__ turn, my power is strong"_ I tell my partner, we both are giddy with victory, feeling like we are an unstoppable pair.

**Please review. Sneak Preview: Ruben gets a vision, new clothes, and a pink (kind of annoying) sidekick. Hint, not Shanshan.**


End file.
